


How they should've smuggled Harry out when the wards went down

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wha the title says. JKR did it wrong letting  Mundungus ruin the complicated tasks AGAIN. They shouldn't have trusted him with it because he wasn't willing to be put himself on the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a few versions of theway Harry could've been easily smuggled out more easily. Wothout even having to use a fake date someoene else & because of that ultimately the DEs found out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd best idea

It wasnt long beife Harry finished saying goodbye to the Dursleys and being surprised there was knock at the door. Harry went to it. "Professor Moody?"

"I don't know about professor but what item in your aunt and uncle's house did I use?"

 

"A glass to clean your magical eye in it."

"Correct!"

Theree were no death eaters around. This was the day before the earlier date thry were going to change it to. After the death eaters heard or suspected they would come for Harry on the original date. They decided this date in an emergency order meeting yesterday. No one  even  heard that they came to get Harry today on this date. No death eater  could find out.

 Harry and Mad Eye put on chameleon charms and Harry also wore his invisibility cloak. They got on Hagrid's motercycle, that was charmed to be silent and invisible. Then they flew off on it to Andromeda's house.

They reached Andromeda's house without any problem at all. 

0o0

 20 ish years later 0o0

 Moody was over for dinner at the Potters. He had a gift for Harry for getting the magical eye that he lost to snatchers back from Umbridge's office.     


	2. Paeting with the Durseys on a roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered if the Dursleys were being watched by death eaters as they were escorted to their hide out. I mean the death eaters had to wonder about the Dursleys unless they were more preoccupied with Harry. I wonder why they didn't try to kill the Dursleys earlier though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 2nd best idea

"

Harry was arguing with the Dursleys trying to make them see reason.

"Don't you see _they'll kill you like my parents! It's surprised they didn't already to get rid of the blood protection!"_

"Dad I'm going with these Order people?" Dudley said loudly.

"For once in your life you're making sense Dudley," Harry said.

After Dedalus and Hestia arrived, Harry   put his cloak the on.  Hestia and Dedalus put concealment charms on too. The Dursleys luggage was put into a small pouch much to  Vernon's protest.

Then they strolled out to their car with three invisible wizards following.  The three Dursleys got in their car and Harry got in while Dudley kept his door open for a mintue  Dedelius and Hestia went with them with Hessian under a chameleon charm and Dedealus driving. Dedealus performed a Fidelious Charms on the car for safety and was the secret keeper.

They drove until they reached a rest stop at a muggle town a few miles from Andromeda's house.  

 

Dedalus came up to Vernon under the concealment charm. He asked a security question and vice versa. Vernon held up a cellphone to his ear while talking to invisible Dedalus so he wouldn't get crazy looks.

 Dudley got out to go to get some food so an invisible Harry could get out without any death eaters watching them getting suspicious why the Dudley was opening his car door for awhile.

The Order was sure the Death Eaters were watching the Dursleys, maybe to find out where Harry disappeared off to, suddenly.

Dudley and an invisible Harry followed the the concealed wizards. Dudley and Harry waited in the deserted back near a vending machine  while Bill Bill apearated over also with a concealment charm.

"Didn't you want to say goodbye?" Hestia asked, motioning towards the Dursleys. Hestia cast charms to see if any death eaters were nearby. All she got were herself, Dudley, and Harry were nearby.

"They think I'm a freak they'll be glad," Harry replied. 

I don't think your a freak," Dudley said. "Not like my mom and yours."

"Thanks Dudley I'm glad too... We're not like Aunt Petunia and my mom."

 

Dudley went back to the Dursley car with Dedalus and Hestia. Then the Dursleys took off after the safe questions without looking back.  Except Dudley who glanced at Harry, who had his cloak back on, until the car disappeared from sight.

Bill appearated in invisible and with Hagrid's bike, charmed to be silent and invisible. After a round of security questions they were ready to go. Bill and Harry mounted invisible bike and took off.

They flew with no  problems and landed at Andromeda's in a twenty minutes. No death eaters even knew. They watched the skies after the wards went down then when they got to the house it was empty, they had no idea where the Harry or even the Dursleys were. They cursed up a storm.

0o 20ish years later o0

Dudley remembered the time he hid in a random house in a muggle community, they couldn't visit. Digalus was their ''secret keeper'' or something. They had to stay in the house all day. Petunia must've thought of her sister. A look of remorse passed her face very quickly once. Before she and Vernon went back to being consoled that no one could see them even if they looked in the window.

 

He noticed how Digalus would die before he told anyone where the Dursleys were. Dudley appreciated that. After the war when Dudley became a film script writer he wrote highly of wizards, witches, and magical creatures. He never made them in a bad light but human instead. When he visited his old house before it was sold and saw the cupboard he felt bad. He decided to make it up to his cousin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how they made the Dursleys putsoce without the wozards Dudley them. And I felt it was more fitting for Dudley to understand Harry's fears than Petunia. Even if he never met Lily. It was fitting they me ded bridges where Petunia & Lily failed


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1 idea!!!

After Harry left Dumbledore's funeral the order met him. Remus held his shoulder. "Alright Harry?"

Ron and Hermione joined him a moment later. "I need you two to come here," Moody motioned to Ron and Harry.

They both took polyjuice potion before they had to leave. And the Weasleys and Hermione, for the first time, went to the Dursleys with "Harry".

"Blimey I don' want to stay with Harry's relatives for the summer," Ron said.

"Don't worry you'll survive," George slipped Ron some WWW treats.

"And get to bond with Harry's relatives," Fred smirked.

They all went to the Dursleys. "I don't think we should tell them," Remus said. "Knowing Lily's sister, they won't agree."

"They won't have a choice but to disagree," Moody replied.

"Lets wait to tell them," Tonks suggested with a mischevous twinkle.

"Yes that should show them," Bill grinned.

"Maybe one of us should go in ickle Ron's place," Fred suggested.

"Absolutely not," Molly exclaimed.

They went to the Dursleys and didn't tell them. For a week the Dursleys were surprised at Ron's change.

"Get the food boy," Vernon barked.

"I bloody well won't," Ron exlclaimed.

"Are you using magic boy?"

"If I bloody well feel like it!"

"Are your freak friends coming back?"

"I don't see any freaks except the ones here."

"This is just a plan to get the house."

"Not even you-know-who would get rid of you muggles for this junk."

Ron would jinx Vernon's food or transfigured them into worms.

"What's gotten into you boy?!"

"Food"

0o0

Meanwhile the Weasleys and Hermione(after obliviating her parents' memory) have joined Harry at Andromeda'a house.

Hermione goes to hug Ron then realizes it's Harry. "I forgot you're not him but it's much easier with you."

"Yeah Ron tells me that all the time, that it's easier with me," Harry joked.

When Harry tries to kiss Ginny she smirks. "Yeah I forgot it must be weird to almost be snogged by Ron."

"Yeah it is," Fred and George chime in.

"This isn't working," Harry says. He  continues to learn to be an animigus. A week later the Weasleys and Harry go to collect Ron from the Dursley's house in the Weasley car.

 0o0

"One of yours has been with us the whole time?!" Petuna exclaims.

"Don't be so surpised Petunia, Lily and I used to do it to you all the time," Remus smirked.

"You  shabby freaks," Petunia glares at Hermione.

"You deserved a month with Ron," Remus retorted. "He put you in your place."

"Enough of your lots devil craft!" Vernon exclaiemd

"You should be like him he's cool," Dudley tells Harry. "He knows how to assert himself to mom and dad."

Deadlus and a witch come to take the Dursleys away later on. Ron and Harry's polyjuice potions wear off.

"Don't you want to say goodbye?" Dedalus aksed. "Do you know where he's going?"

"Are you kidding? They'll be glad I'm gone I'm a freak."

"I don't think your a freak," Dudley said. "Not like my mom and yours." Dudley held out his hand.

Harry shook it, smiling. "Thanks Dudley I'm glad too... We're not like Aunt Petunia and my mom."

After the Weasleys leave in their car, the Durselys do. Then Harry turns into a dalmatian, his animigus form, and follows a patranous of a wolf to Andromeda's house.

Harry arrives safetly.

"When you were gone it felt wrong with you," Hermione says and Ron and Hermione break it off.

"I can't keep you waiting," Harry said. "Not because you wouldnt't kiss me when I looked like Ron."

Luna and Victor come for the wedding. Ron finds he likes Luna's company and Ginny's satisfies her star worship through Victor Krum.

Victor asks Ginny to visit him after the war and they get married short after.

Luna kisses Ron on the cheek before Ron runs off with the others. Ron proposes to Luna later.

When the trio are camping Harry comforts Hermione a lot. When Ron runs off and is captured by snatchers, he hears Luna's disembodied voice teling him vague things that lead him back. Also telling him to visit to her house while she's tied up. And the deluminator leads him to Harry and Hermione.

The locket shows Ron everyone telling him he's not important and Luna saying she'd chose Harry if he didn't have Hermione. Then Ron stabs it.

Hermione is angry Ron left them because he's Harry's best friend. And hers.

0o20ish years later o0

Harry and Hermione are at Kings Cross with James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter. Lily Luna is 11, is 8 months younger than Albus Sev because she was born 1 month prematurely. Harry and his niece Lunetta Krum are sad to see everyone go. Harry had found out out his family is very closely realted to the Weasleys several times over.

Harry tells Albus it's ok whatever house he'a sorted in. He's named after two of the bravest people Harry knows, one of them a Slytherine.

Ron and Luna are also there to see off Pandora, Lycan Xenophilus, and Lorcan Arthur Weasley. He spots a thin haired Draco standing in the distance, apart from everyone, with his wife and 11 year old son, Scorpius.  
Ron pulls aside Lily Luna. "Don't marry Scorpius or uncle Ron will bloody well disown you. I don't have to worry about Pandora, she's too much like her mom to notice Scorpius or if I disowned her but you... the daily prophet would eat it up if you Harry Potter's child got with Draco Malfoy's!"

"Ron!" Hermione chides. "You're suppose to support house unity, the war is over!"

"I's the Malfoys, Hermione!" Ron protested. Lily Luna and Pandora stared at each other while their parents argued.

  
Ginny and Victor Krum were also there with Lunetta Cedric Krum to see off to see off Cedric Krum

So wereGeorge and Angelina seeing off Roxanne and Fredjr. Charles and Rolonda Weasleys née Scamander seeing off Norma and Louis. While Percy wasmonitoring the train, his wife Audrey saw off Molly and Lucy Weasley. And Bill was with Victorie, Dominique, and young Hugo.

Lunettes was saying how nice it would be if Ted Remusirius Lupin became her cousin when James Sirius ran up to the Potters. "Guess What I saw?! Victiore and Teddy are kissing on the train!"

"You're just like Ron," Ginny complained.

The final whistle blew and all the kids boarded the train. "No more complaints!" Hermione warned James and Fredjr. Angelina nodded.

"Remember stay away Scorpius," Ron told Lily Luna and Pandora. Hermione whacked Ron.

"Write often," Ginny told Cedric.

"Keep me updated," Harry told Teddy then Harry and Lunetta Krum watched the scarlet train ride off for another year. Harry's scar hasn't prickled in 17 years and the wizard ingredients world was peaceful.


	4. Hogwarts lock down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gun control is acrually ot very helpful (I'm very pro gun control btw) when evil wizards are trying to take over the world

It was very quiet after the Dursleys left a day before Harry's birthday. Mad Eye came over thr samw day. They had a question dinner then waarvhed some muggle tv. Mad Eye was particularly interested in a muggle show Criminal Minds where a mugglr waits for a killer coming after him with a gun and the killer never has a chance.

"That's very interesting," Mad Eye comments.

"You know guns are unsafe," Harry replies.

Yes but imagine of we used that on death eaters," Mad Eye strokes his chin. "Sunday of a gun wouldn't stand a chance."

"It takes practice to shoot a gun," Harry tells Mad Eye.

"Theree must be a spell," Mad Eye replies. He takes out a book of common spells. "Ah there it is! Gun savvio!" Moody tries the spell on himself then Harry.

Harry ad Mad Eye put on chameleon charms and took Harry's invisibility cloak to Vernon's room where the gun is kept.

"Alamahora!" Mad Eye pointw his wand at the safw and it opens.

I told uncle Vernon it was unsafe keeping a gun!" Harry exclaims.

"Harry what we're your blasted relatives thinking?!" Mad Eye loos livid. "Any death eater could burst in here and get their hands on that thing to kill innocent people."

I know my uncle is an idiot," Harry replied.

"Good thing we got here first," Mad Eye picks up the gun and holds it expertly due to the spell.

He hands it to Harry who holds it expertly too.

"Now we wait for the son of the guns," Moody said. They counted down until midnight. When the clock struck 12, Mad Eye didn't disappearance them out. "Wait I want to have some fun!"

They waited for five minutes until some death eaters knocked on the door. "Don't knock you idiot!"

"Sorry."

Death Eaters entered and Mad Eye crept up to the side with Harry right behind him. He pulled off the invisibility cloak. "Eat dust vermins!" He expertly fired some rounds on the death eaters on the ground floor.

"What's the- Ava Kede- ahh" Death eaters fell down before they could lift their wands. Mad Eye side appearated with Harry right after he fired to his heart's content.

When Mad Eye and Harry appearated toAndromeda's house with no problem, Arthur looked at them. "What's is that?"

"A gun, the secret mjggle weapon you-know-who wished he had," Mad Eye kissed the gun. "Took down all of those son of gun death eaters."

"Well then let's hope you-know-who never gets his hand on a gum," Arthur replied.

Mad Eye smiles a crazy smile. You just gave me an idea..."

"Oh no," Harry reads the gun happy guy's mind.

0o0

All the Carrowd and death eaters minus Snape, who told about his double agent job are dead. Multiple bullet wounds are in their body.

Everyo person, portrait, and creature(from the forbidden forest and lake too) are evacuated to a floating island in the sky, airplane level.

The Hogwarts' staff and the Order of the Phoenix use magic to place land mines from behind chamred, explosive proof protective shields. They also put a line of boggarts and mandrakes. They also set up shields up to the lake and all around Hogwarts for their last plan.

When Voldemort and his army step onto Howards ground a series of land mines go off. Death Eaters corpses fly left and right. The death eaters retreat but they are pelted with canon balls. The last few death water survivors have an atomic bomb dropped on them.

The final battle is over before it begins. But the force of the bomb in a confined space of a wall of impenetrable shields sent a ripple through the magical air.

A shocked Voldemort and Nagini come out with glowing skin.

Besides them the Malfoys(who ran away/deserted after they saw the land mines) and the death eaters' brats kids are the only survivors.

The land mines armed radioactive air is magically removed by the light side.

Molly still gets to kill Bellatrix who corners Hermione, Luna, and Ginny in rage and pain, from her skin glowing.

Snape is not eaten, Voldemort is too busy with the pain of glowing skin(immortality doesn't make one immune to the atomic bomb), so he shows Harry everything. Harry stills sacrifices himself, wearing radioactive gear(not Ava kedevra proof), and survives.

Voldemort just claims he'll get more death eaters from somehwere (ebay). ash Hagrid carried Harry's body to them. Neville back talks to Voldy, then beheads Nagini before shooting a round for good measure.

Harry kills Voldemort with the elder wand but be really wanted to use a gun. Of course no one let Voldemort get hold of a gun lest their hero gets killed again. So poor Voldemort's never stood a chance.

 

0o0 20 years later 0o0

Headmistress Minerva went over the list of items bannned at the beginning of the start of the term feast. "... Puking pastries, Skiving Snackboxes, tongue twister toffees, or any Wizarding Weasley item are banned. The full list can be seen on Filtches' door. There has been a new addition: guns and atomic bombs. Although they did turn the tide of the second wizard world war, they're the center of muggle debates on whether to ban them because they're dangerous. Anybody caught with a gun will be expelled with 6 month sentence at Azkaban for illegal muggle weapon possession. Life sentence for an atomic bomb."

Azkaban was a scary place. Hermione pushed to reform it. So werewolves on their time of month guard the outside, including Remus. And grindylows, hippogiffs, and giants guard the inside. There are lots of boggarts too. Filtch designs the torture devices.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought werewolves could use a new job opportunity. It sounds like a reform Hermione would push for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ I wonder if they could create authorized portkeys at Hogwarts at that time. Though Dumbledore thinking ahead made one ahead and well if they got in trouble well Dumbledore made it so he get in trouble I guess. I'm guessing it was a criminal offense to make a portkey on private drive. And I think the rule was just Privet Drive]

Dumbledore sighed after he told Severus what he had to do. There was one more thing he had to do. He summoned a paper weight and turned it into a portkey to Andromeda's house. He thought it was best not to tell Severus, even if Severus was good at occumelacy. No use in letting Voldemort have any chance at finding out.' He summoned Flitwick and Minerva to his office instead. He also told the Order of Phoenix.

Then it was time to pay the Dursleys a visit. He told them or explained how the wards would go down after Harry's birthday and Harry had to leave safetly but he wouldnt tell how. And they had to, too.

 

. On the day of Dumbledore's funeral, Harry told Ron and Hermione he was going to hunt horocruxes. Ron and Hermione said they would go with him. The three of them then left the funeral then Harry was ambished by McGonagall and Flitwick. They took him to Dumbledore's tower where the portkey was waiting.

 

Harry was informed the Dursleys were driven to Mrs Figg's relatoves' house by the Order and a portkey was waiting for them to take them to their destination. Dudley left a letter saying 'goodbye, Harry, youre not a freak'. Harry wrote 'thanks Dudley, goodbye' and gave it to Dedalus who was the Dursleys' secret keeper.

 

Lupin explained the wards were down since the Dudleys were evacuated. Knowing Harry couldn't go back so Dumbledore made a portkey, knowing Harry would have to leave quickly without getting caught. He aslo explained they leaked a fake date to the death eaters or the mindtry about when they were sneaking Harry out of Privet Drive. Harry iust had to take the portkey to Andromeda's house. The death eaters would keep waiting until the date they were leaked. No one but the Order knew about this and they were forbidden to talk about it outside of Grimmauld place. Harry took the portkey to Andromeda's house and no one died. Not Mad Eye nor George's ear.

 

0o0 20ish years later 0o0

 

George was holey but not for taking Harry to Andromeda's house. He was holey from some other thing. He was on his way to Dumbledore's office to talk to Minerva McGonagall, the new headmistress. The paper weight portkey that saved Harry was on display in a glass display.


	6. Chapter 6

Before a deluminator took out the street lamps and a tabby cat sat at Number 4 Privet Drive a man hunted down a rat man named Peter.

 

Before Peter could scream about Sirius betraying the Potters in  the middle of a crowded muggle street, the other man acted quickly. He was about to use a curde called sectumsera but Peter transformed into a rat and blew up 12 muggles after curting off his finger.

 

As aurors came to a laughing Sirius, Sirius sobered up. "The statue of secrecy," he said thinking quick. There was a way to catch the rat. "There was one muggle he didn't kill," Sirius said. 

The aurors became worried. They picked up Peter's wand and took Sirius'. They did a reverse spell look up to see what spells were performed in front of muggles. Peter's wand had not only performed a blow up curse but many crucatious curses and a few dozen ava kedvra's.

While Sirius' wand had none of those spells on his wand. "I havent had his wand why would I use his wand?"

Sirius rolled up his sleeves. "I'm not a death eater wither but James, Peter,  and I were unregistered animiguses." Sirius transformed to make his point while telling the story, leaving travelling with Moony on the grounds, out.

"Hmm, you aren't registered," the minister noted while they were at the Ministry of Magic.

 Dumbledore came over while Sirius told them about an ancient rune spell that showed who the last cast the spells on a wand.

"Master blood traitor," Kreacher bowed, angrily. "Regalus has gone to kill himself to destroy he who must not be named. He doesn't know..."   

 

"What?!" Sirius exclaimed. "Bring him back, wherever he is!"

Kreacher disappeared and appeared  with a thirsty Regalus, a second later. 

The ministry looked Regalus over, but the house elf jumped in to defend him and explain how he went to destroy Voldemort.

Regalus held up the locket and explained about the horocruxes while Kreacher brought back another book about  horocruxes from the Black library.

 The ministry looked it over while Regalus and Kreacher explained how Sirius wasn't dark or a death eatee. And how he defied his family. 

"Under these circumstances, for a death eatee we don't know is a death eater and a death eater who set out to destroy  Voldemort"- aurors flinched -"a trial is necessary. Bart Crouch jr is  getting a trial for lack of evidence so it stands the Black brothers should too." 

Auror Kingsley nodded. So against Barty Crouch's wishes a trial was held with Dumbledore using his Wizwngamot influence. Moody agreed after talking to Dumbeldore and meeting Regalus.

At the trial all evidence was examined. As Regalus and Sirius sat in chairs in the center with chains binding them. Ancient spells were used to see who cast what spell in Peter's wand. Sirius' blood and the blood from Peter's finger was used. It was proven Peter cast all the  spells in his wand. The magic was deemed acceptable evidence, dark or not and the book about it from the Black library was examined.  

Kreacher and Regalus testified how Sirius wasn't a death eater or dark.   And how he hated voldemort and his family's beliefs. Regalus testified Peter was a death eater.  They inspected his arm for the dark mark. And  Sirius testified how Regalus wasnt into dark arts or  Voldemort, with Kreacher's tstimony in between. Kreacher explaimed how Voldemort left him to die at the cave but he apparated home  on  Regalus' orders.

Regalus and Kreacher showed the horocrux locket and the book on horocruxes from the Black library. It was deeemed acceptable evidence.

Vertiserum and  the pensive were used as evidence. In the end the Black brothers were declared innocent. The chains of the chairs released the brothers and they stood up.

 

Regalus had to pay a wizarding fine of 1000 galleona for joining the death while Sirius had to pay 500 galleons for being an unregistered animagus. Bth fines were paid from the Black family vault, both brothers were the last heir of. 

 

 

  After they left the  courtroom, Dumbeldore talked to Regalus about horocruxes. Using his wizwngamot status, Dumbledore would lead the hunt for the horocruxes before Tom could return. As he took the locket off Regalus, Sirius broached the subject of Harry.

 "He's at the Durlseys," Dumbeldore said.

"What?! Not her horrid relatives!"

"It's  the blood ward, he's safe for when Voldemort returns."

"Regalus needs to hide when Voldemort returns, me and Regalus will do a blood adoption so we're related to Petunia," Sirius exclaimed. Regalus did a double take.

Dumbeldore looked skeptic.  "That muggle would be  glad not to have to keep Harry."

Dumbledore relented. "Even Severus was against it."

"Sni- Snape? What's Snape got to do with it?"  

"He's a spy for us, he knew Petunia growing up, it's a story for another day," Dumblepdee sighed.

 

 

0 o 0

They arrived at Number four privet drive later on. The birds chirped as they knocked     on the front door. They heard a toddler screaming and an irritable woman answered later. She gasped. "You!"

"Hello Petunia, it's been awhile," Sirius greeted.

"What do you lot want?" Petunia demanded. "Is this what we get for  taking the freak in?"

"If you may invite us in we'd like to take him,  " Dumbeldore repilied.

"No need, I'll go get him," Petunia said.

"There are some proceedures," Dumbledore said.  "You got my letter I presume?"

Petunia paled and let them in. A chubby, blond toddle in a highchair threw food around.

Petunia went to a cupbaord under the stairs and opened it, a baby slept in a tiny crib.

"You kept him in a cupboard!" Sirius exploded, stepping towards Petunia, dangerously. The blond beach ball in the high chaor froze.

Dumbeldore stopped Sirius. Regalus was quite angry too. "You will do as we say and do without complaining." His voice was even but his eyes were dangerous. Power blazed off him. 

Petunia nodded meekly. "We need your blood," Dumbledore saod, summoning a house elf to tend to Harry with a bottle of milk.

"What?!" Petunia backed away.

"Just a few drops," Dumbledore saod pleasantly, like he was asking for sugar "We're going to have you bloodadopt Sirius and Regalus Black to your family so they can set up blood wards for Harry."

"I don't want to be related to them, Lily was enough," Petunia grumbled. 

"We don't want to be related to you, I don't know how Lily managed," Sirius growled.

"I never even met a muggle, certainly not one as unpleasant as you," Regalus said.

Sirius laughed. "Even my pureblood bred  brother is risking to be related to you. We'll undo the horrid blood adoption when Harry is of age."

"But you won't effect my Dudeykins?" She glanced back at the quiet toddler watching them.     

"Not anymore than you'll effect us," Sirius replied.

"Now that we alll know the risks, shall we begin?" Dumbledore said.

Petunia sighed resigned for torture, Regalus didn't look much happier. Sirius looked worst but determined as he glanced back at sleeping Harry. 

Rune stones were lined up in the den. Dumbledore pricked Petunia's finger them added several drops to a vialmpf potion. Sirius,  Regalus, and even Dumbledore took the potion. Then their features altered. Regalus became a red head. Sirius got Lily's eyes and blondish-black hair.  And Dumbledore's eyes became blue-green and he got redish white hair.  The Blacks lost some of their aristocratic features  for Evans ones. And Dumbledore got Petunia's long neck.

Sieuus and Regalus gasped in horror at their reflectioms on the wall mirror and laughed at each other. Dumbeldoree looked pelasantly unfazed .x   

Petunia watche in horror. They looked like her relatives now. "We'll be on our way," Dumbledore said.

Sirius picked up baby Harry then    they apparated away with the others and the baby.

"Muggle mistress is a bad mum,". The  elf tutted at Petunia, looking at the cupbaord then Dudley before apparatimg  away with a crack.

O 0 O

Sirius sighed when he met Harry after Dumbledore's funeral with Regalus, Remus, and Tonks. "We're moving from Uncle Alphred's secret mannor," he said quietly. "It's illegal for you to apparate or use. a portkey at any Black estate. Bellatrix and Cissa know I'm using black estates if Snape hasn't told them about Grimmauld by now. They'd know I inherited Grimmauld and any estate of Uncle Alphred they hears about. The mintey can track down all Blakc estates, which is not good anyways."

 

 

"Am I staying at Hogwarts?" harry asked. "While we can put up the same blood wards Dumbeldore did it's only a matter of time before thr minstry and Hogwarts fall to Voldemort."

Regalus came over and called Kreacher. He side apparated them out if Hogwarts to Andromeda's house.

 

Harry froze seeinf Andromeda. "Don't worry it's not she who must not be named," Sirius grimaced while Andromeda acted stiffly. "That's our favorite cousin Andy, Tonks' mum."

Harry shook hands with Andromeda and a friendly blond guy, Ted Tonks. Tonks arrived with the others later. 

 

"What about my muggle relatives?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Sirius sighed. "So much like James. Dedalus took them to safety.

THe death eaters waited for Harry in the skies  and a faks date was leaked for when Harry  would leave with his fathers and Remus. But thr death eaters were left waiting amd wondering where the last Blacks plus Harry went. Harry's muggle relatives weren't found either.

The blood wards stayed in Andromeda's place until Harry's birthday. Sirius, Regalus, Remus,  Tonks, and Andromeda took Harry to Gringotts firsst. "Good day, Griphook." 

Under the cloak, Harry wasn't detected by the probity probes. Neither were the Blacks, who were blood adopted by Petunia.

 "Good day Mrs Tonks," the goblin replied withour looking up. 

Andromeda gave the standard greeting of prosperty for goblins. "I'd like to meet the Black family trustee."

Another red headed, blue eyed goblin with a wizened     face and a beaury mark led them to another room.

"I trust you know who they are?" Andromeda pointed at the other three as Harry took off his cloak. "Times are dangerous."

The goblin nodded. "I understand. Blood adoption?"

Sirius nodded. "Nice family." He didn't tell who, just in case even though Harry's birthday was a few days away and Harry was safe. No use confirming anything even if none of thr dark side knew where to look for Harry.

"Next time just call for me, you can state your vaults in  private."

Sirius nodded. "Can i make some altercations to the will?"

 

Sirius' blood signature was taken but thatwas about it.

 The goblin peered over his spectacle at Sirius and nodded. Sirius added Harry and the Tonks as a joint owner to the vault besides himselamd Regalus.

The goblin led them to a side door which had a ling spiral staircase that went down like an escalator. Soon they reached thr  Black vault. Once they were inside Sirius lifted a trap door and they descended another spiral staircase until they reached a mote in a cave.

A castle stood before them. Inside it was amazing. It was 3 times bigger than Hogwarts. There was water around it. 

"You can use this place during your fight," Sirius told Harry. "Uncle Alphred gave me this. He said I could live here. If me and Reg didn't blood adopt ourselves to Petunia we wouldve take you here." Sirius and Regalus set up a blood ward at the castle anyways woth their blood. "The order has been using this place since Snape killed Dumbledore, they have permisson to wnter the vault without returning with any vault items the Tonks or I haven't cleared.

It was also why I moved you to another estate. Death eaters could get in and the Order couldn't watch Grimmauld place."

Harry nods. They went out through another trap door that led them out of the wall of their vault. It was one way only.

Then Harry, Sirius, Regalus, the Black Ron, and Hermione went horocrux hunting for the last 3 horocruxes. They broke into Gringotts and all that. No one could stil get in the castle. Regalus took the muggleborns Ron took a polyjuice of to the castle to hide.

Many muggleborns were hidden there. Ted Tonks, Griphook, and his camp also got shelter there. When they went into Gringotts, with griphook under Harry's cloak no on was wiser. 

When Remus want sor join them, Sirius and Harry told Remus to   stay with his family and not doubt himself when he wanted to come along . Ron and Regalus eased the tension.

 

0o0 20 yrs later 0o0

Regalus had son, a little younger than Teddy, Casper Sirius.  Everyone was there. HErmione was blood adopted by fhe Weaslys so Ron and Luna's daughter Rose took after Hermione and Luna at the same time.  HErmioke also carried Luna amd Ron's child becaus of  a complicated pregsncy so Pandora was like Hermione. 

 Harry was now blood adopted by the Balcks who were back to normal. He had an ok childhood with the war thanks to the Black brothers.

Sirius and his wofe oassed away with Remus and Dora in the great battle so Regalus looked after his son too.

  

T   

 

n

 


End file.
